Bowser Koopa
"Yep, how awesome am I?" - KoopaKart DoubleDash!! Bowser is the self proclaimed king of the Koopa Troop and father of the eight Koopa Kids, making him one of the main characters in The Koopa Kids. He is an arrogant, slightly dim-witted and very fat, though also very powerful and strong. He often battles with his nemesis; Mario, who he has been rivals with since they were babies over a girl named Peach, meaning he often doesn't have the time for his kids. Despite this, he is in almost every episode of the Koopa Kids. Past When Bowser was born, he lived with his father, Kelvin Koopa, in a castle and was really, really bored growing. He wanted Kelvin to play with him, but he was too busy with his evil empire. Only at the age of 3, Bowser was so bored, he left home to go and build an airship, but Kelvin was more bothered about his money than him, so he didn't notice. He started a new life on Yoshi's Island, and he saw the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, and her friend Daisy there, talking to each other. He instantly fell in love with Peach and tried to ask her out, but she refused, and a local boy named Mario and his twin brother Luigi turned up. Mario started telling Bowser to back off, which made him angry, and they had a fight after Bowser kidnapped Peach and tried running away with her. Mario won and kicked Bowser into the water. He was about to be eaten by a Gyarados but an old magikoopa named Kamek saved him. Since then, Kamek was his caretaker. However, one day, when Bowser was with Kamek, a baby Goomba was about to fall off a cliff. Kamek planned to save the baby by using magic to make a cloud appear, but it backfired and the baby fell. However, Bowser did catch him, and when other Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, etc. saw what happened, they thought that Bowser was the hero. Kamek told them he was the one who asked him, but Bowser stole Kamek's thunder and said they were all right. They all joined the Koopa Troop but Kamek was betrayed. Bowser then decided Kamek was one of his minions from then on, and over the years, Bowser just got more and more selfish. Offspring His first child, Ludwig von Koopa, was born to one of his girlfriends, who left him due to not wanting to have a child. Bowser forced another girlfriend to date him, and they had three children. One of which, Lemmy Koopa, was an accident due to Bowser being drunk. The other two, Roy and Iggy Koopa, were intentional on Bowser's behalf. It ended with her threatening to go to the police about him. His daughter, Wendy O. Koopa, was born to someone called Olivia, evidenced by Wendy's middle name being Olivia. Though Wendy was an accident and dropped off at Bowser's door, Bowser started dating her, and he started to grow attached to her second child with him, named Larry Koopa, though he didn't like her at all, and at the end of the relationship Bowser wanted to just keep Larry, but was stuck with Wendy too. He eventually got a child out of his crush, Peach; Bowser Koopa Jr., whom he named after himself due to looking almost identical to his younger self. He also adopted a child around this same time: Morton Koopa (formerly Brass) Jr.. Personality Bowser is greedy, arrogant, and mostly only cares about himself, he even has loads of pictures of him in his room, of himself and doesn't consider others feelings about his actions. He cares for money and cake a lot, and tries to get his hands on it when he sees it. He also doesn't even care about most of his kids, but is hugely biased towards Larry and Junior. He even openly dislikes Wendy and Morton and forgets who Lemmy is. He also treats his army terribly when they fail, and doesn't even care when his minions die. He secretly likes them all, and has a kind side, but he doesn't like to show it. Appearance Bowser is is both very big and fat, needing huge doors to fit through in his airship. He has red hair and eyebrows, and red eyes, though they were originally blue. His head is green with horns on it, and his mouth is curved, and has a pale yellow color. His nose is small but surrounded by his fat on his mouth. He has eight fangs, four on the bottom of his mouth and four on the top. He also has a cleft on the bottom of it. His skin is yellow with an orange tan, and he has claws on his hands and feet. He wears a spiked collar, and spiked cuffs around his arms and hands. His shell is dark green with scales and spikes with orange circles surrounding them, and a white casing. The front of is shell is the yellow color of his mouth. He also has a tail with two spikes on it. Powers and abilities Bowser is shows to have a high amount of powers and abilities in the Koopa Kids. His most common one is him punching, while beating his kids or minions. His punch is shown to be really powerful. He also has the ability to shoot large fireballs from his mouth, and get inside his shell and spin in it - he also sleeps inside his shell. He has also done a move called the Bowser Bomb, where he ground pounds. Since he is very heavy, it is obvious that this would hurt. He also proven his strength by being able to lift up huge objects in his hands above his head, and throw them, even bundles of his minions. He has also been shown to throw Bob-ombs while riding in his Koopa Clown Car. Bowser is also known to be one of the seven star children along with Yoshi, DK, Peach, Luigi, Wario and Mario. Reason why he was one of the few survivors of Fawful's atack con The Mafia's Thunder. Relationship with other characters Bowser has a high amount of enemies, and even some of his minions and family dislike him. Lemmy Despite being his father, Bowser has little idea that Lemmy exists, and when he does, he just calls him "The Orange Shelled Kid". This is most likely due to Lemmy being an accident, and his small size. Wendy & Morton Bowser often shows hatred for Wendy and Morton, mostly because he doesn't want them. Even though he doesn't hate them as much as he says, he still acts incredibly unfair to them and often acts mean towards them, giving them the worst treatment. Roy, Iggy & Ludwig Bowser generally doesn't care for them. Like stated, he deep down likes all of his kids, but often he forgets that and just treats these three like he doesn't care about them. Generally he goes ballistic if they do something that upsets him, though. Larry & Bowser Jr. Bowser loves Bowser Jr. the most out of kids, due to him looking like him and being the offspring of him and Peach. Because of this, he often gives Junior the best treatment and spoils him a lot. Larry is his second favorite son, and unlike Ludwig, Larry seems perfectly fine with not being Bowser's favorite anymore, and still loves Bowser back. Bowser often gives Larry almost the same level of love Junior gets. Kamek When Bowser was a child he was a brutal brat towards Kamek due to past encounters with Mario, however Kamek excused that because he was very young, and Bowser helped Kamek with what he needed, up until the incident with the baby Goomba the turned Bowser into a hero. Since Bowser is older, you'd think he'd be different, but he isn't. He still treats Kamek like he's his butler, and gets him to do a lot for him because he's too lazy. His other minions Most of Bowser's other minions are just treated that way by Bowser. Even though Bowser does like his army and is proud of it, he still gets mad at them when they lose and orders them around, working them to death. Out of the notable members in the series, Wiggler and Lakitu, the top minions, seem to be loyal to Bowser and he seems to trust them to not screw up what he wants. The Elite Trio are often regarded as dumb and useless to Bowser, despite them being his top minions. Messenger is treated as just that, a messenger. And the bosses are often just regarded as having no life to Bowser, and they usually are stuck under the airship waiting for orders when they're on the airship. Mario Mario is shown to be Bowser's nemesis and the person he hates the most. They've had a strong rivalry for so long and have been shown to dislike each other, however on some occasions they are shown to team up. Most of the time however they squabble over Peach and cake. Luigi Bowser sees Luigi as almost everyone else does, nothing more but a Mario recolor. Peach Based on her looks alone, Bowser loves Peach and thinks she's the most perfect thing in the world. He loves her so much that he constantly tries to kidnap her to have her for himself, since the Mushroom Kingdom sees him as a monster. Peach herself even dislikes him, but he doesn't care. Daisy Like Luigi, Bowser sees Daisy as an uglier recolor of Peach. He kidnaps her just for the sake of it. Wario & Waluigi Bowser also has a rivalry with these two, as he finds them immature and annoying, and these two also try to steal his money. Trivia *Baby Bowser looked just like Bowser Jr. except he has a plain white bib, and a longer tooth. * According to Oh father where art thou - Part 2 and The Dangers of Time Travel, he was born in 1985, which confirmes his age as 30. B - B - B - B - Category:Boys Category:Fat Pepole Category:Good Guys Category:Star Children Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:People that now adore children